1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for a pickup truck bed and more particularly to a cover for a pickup truck bed which comprises upper and lower metal sheet members joined together at the edges thereof and which a define compartment therebetween. In the preferred embodiment, the compartment is filled with a strengthening foam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covers or lids for pickup truck beds are commonly used which are extended over the upper end of a truck bed to provide a safe and dry cargo area. Traditionally, the covers or lids are constructed of a plastic material or a fiberglass material. The plastic and fiberglass covers are affected by the elements and tend to fade over time and sometimes are chipped through use. Additionally, the conventional plastic or fiberglass covers are quite heavy. In those cases where metal is used for the covers, it is necessary to weld the same.
A cover is disclosed for a pickup truck bed having an upstanding front wall, upstanding opposite side walls, and a tailgate which is movable between open and closed positions. The cover of this invention comprises an upper metal sheet member having a front edge, opposite side edges, and a rear edge with the upper sheet member having an upper surface and a lower surface. The cover also includes a lower metal sheet member having a front edge, opposite side edges, and a rear edge, with the lower sheet member having an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface of the front edge of the lower sheet member is glued to the lower surface of the front edge member of the upper sheet member. The upper surfaces of the side edges of the lower sheet member are glued to the lower surfaces of the side edges of the upper sheet member. The upper surface of the rear edge of the lower sheet member is glued to the lower surface of the rear edge of the upper sheet member. The upper sheet member has an upwardly domed central portion with the upper and lower sheet members defining a compartment therebetween with the compartment being preferably filled with a strengthening foam. Preferably, the metal sheet members are comprised of an aluminum material. Although the preferred embodiment utilizes glue to secure the sheet members together, the sheet members could be secured together by welding or other mechanical means. In a modified form of the invention, an expansion bead is formed in the lower sheet member adjacent each of its side edges.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cover for a pickup truck bed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cover for a pickup truck bed which is comprised of a metal material.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a pickup truck bed having a dome formed thereon to ensure that the water will run off the cover and will not accumulate in the middle thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a pickup truck bed which is made of a material which will not be affected by the elements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight cover for a pickup truck bed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a metal cover for a pickup truck bed wherein upper and lower sheet members are preferably glued together rather than being welded.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a pickup truck bed including upper and lower sheet members which define a compartment therebetween with the compartment being filled with foam to create rigidity in the cover.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a pickup truck bed which is extremely strong.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.